Loosing my religion
by Erunde
Summary: Draco necesita resolver un problema... su virginidad, y recurrirá a la persona que cree más idónea: Ginny. Sólo hay una condición, y ninguno de los dos la respetará. Mal summary, please R


**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo –quizás- el deseo de que el amor triunfe, el que expreso en estas pocas páginas, que espero sean de su agrado. Si me permitiesen pedir algo, bueno, sólo sería que me dejen sus comentarios, que para mí son importantes, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'La vida es una mierda, y lo peor… no sales vivo de ella'.

_Sí, definitivamente esa hubiese sido la predecible respuesta de mi mejor amigo frente a la pregunta imbécil que algún que otro retardado hace cada tanto: '_¿Qué es la vida?_'. Usualmente yo hubiese acotado que si cuentas con las influencias, el dinero y el poder (y las mujeres) suficientes la cosa puede resultar más llevadera._

_Pero el destino debe haber tenido una madre demasiado puta, y un padre golpeador, porque por lo menos en lo que a mí me respecta creo que me envidió muchísimo, lo suficiente como para cagarme la vida. Y juro que si salgo de esta le besaría el culo al cararajada de la emoción y la felicidad…_

_De sobra está decir que hasta hace por lo menos cuatro años era una de las personas más respetadas de este mundo, o al menos eso me han hecho creer toda mi vida; en la actualidad he redimido mis errores (¡Y de sobra, señores!). Tanto como para rodearme de los que hasta ese momento eran mis peores enemigos (eso también lo creía, ya que la fin y al cabo mis peores enemigos siempre han sido mis ideales distorsionados, la soberbia, y… en definitiva, yo mismo); hoy me enorgullezco de decir que me respetan por lo que soy, no por mi apellido. Pero esto de estar en el bando de los '_buenos_' también tiene sus cosas negativas… demasiado negativas…_

_Volviendo al punto, y hablando de mi maravillosa vida de adolescente de familia conservadora, acomodada, y con tendencia genocida; la soberbia entre los Malfoy siempre ha sido una _virtus_*, acaso la mejor de entre todas, y por culpa de esa mierda de ideología es que ahora estoy tan jodido. Sin dilaciones, siempre creí que cualquier mujer era demasiado poco para mí (No, no soy gay… No te emociones Weasley), y ninguna de ellas merecía compartir una cama conmigo… Resultado: Tenía veinte años y aún era virgen, aunque claro jamás nadie sospechó nada, y he de admitir que nunca me pareció algo pecaminoso. Y no es porque quisiera conservar mi virginidad hasta el matrimonio, nada más ajeno a ello; sólo se basaba en el hecho de que quería elegir a alguien que estuviera a mi altura (si es que ese alguien existía)._

_Pero llega una etapa en la vida de todo hombre en que debe asumir la verdad: a los veinte ser virgen no es tan malo. A los veinte, y siendo tú Draco Malfoy, ser virgen es simplemente… patético._

_Es por eso que estoy enterrado en mierda de elefante, por la mierda de ser virgen. Y peor aún, por tener la _ 'brillante'_ idea de perder la virginidad con alguien que crees que será neutral, por hacerlo con quien es el (la) indicado, la última persona en este mundo en la que hubieras pensado. O para ponerlo nuevamente en mis zapatos, con la comadreja menor: Ginevra Weasley… Estoy jodido, estoy jodidamente jodido._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*virtus-virtutis: (_latín)_ virtud, don.

**Bien, he aquí el prólogo. Esta historia lleva cierto tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza; sé que no es de lo mejor la redacción, y que quizás esté un poco denso, pero es así como me imagino a Draco hablando, un hombre de apariencia irresistible (ok, ok, eso ya todos lo sabemos) que mezcla un léxico impecable con insultos de todo tipo. Sé que estoy bastante oxidada (no sé si alguna vez relucí) pero les agradecería que me dejen algún review, sin importar si la crítica es constructiva quieren dedicarme una salva de insultos.**

**Con respecto a **_'Sólo tú'_**, pues llevo dos o tres capítulos en simultáneo escritos, pero estoy bastante trabada con la trama, sobre todo con algunos personajes, y cada vez que los retomo escribo una línea tras otra que así como aparecen en la pantalla de la PC son borradas, prometo actualizar lo ante posible.**

**Por último, si alguien desea oír (leer) un resumen de esta historia, pues bien, ya conocen la situación de Draco, y a quien le pedirá ayuda, sólo habrá una condición, que ninguno de los dos cumplirá. El próximo capítulo ya está terminado, pero quiero terminar de revisarlo un poco, mientras tanto espero esa cosa tan bella que los anglos llaman feedback… REVIEWS!!! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Erundë**


End file.
